


Hunting Without A Brother

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Estrangement, Gen, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: What if Sam hadn't gone with Dean that Halloween when John had just gone hunting and hadn't been home in a few days? What if Dean had to do it alone?





	Hunting Without A Brother

Dean Winchester drove by Stanford University like he always did on Halloween. He went into the bar with a mask on and drank while eavesdropping on his estranged baby brother and the gaggle of friends he was with. He had come this night with the intention of asking for Sam to accompany him to find their father. Listening now, Dean could hear the plans for Law School. He could hear the happiness his brother had at finally having a real life.

Dean drove away that night, leaving Sam safely asleep next to his girlfriend, Jessica. Dean didn’t know that because of his decision to drive away that night, the yellow eyed demon would wait before taking dear Jessica away from her life and Sam.

 

Sam went to his interview that following Monday and got into the Law Program with a full scholarship. Dean solved the Woman in White case alone and found his father’s journal. Sam took Jessica out on a candle lit date to celebrate. Dean followed the coordinates in his dad’s journal and killed a Wendigo alone. Sam turned off the television when his brother’s face turned up for murder and again for being killed. Dean worked alone.

 

Dean had woken up in the hospital and had been told that he had saved two children from what they described as a monster. He remembered pulling the trigger on the taser while laying in a puddle and the pain that struck him as he did. The doctor told him to get his affairs in order because he would likely not recover from this.

Dean looked at his phone and debated calling anyone. He didn’t want the first time that he called Bobby in a year to be to tell him that he was dying. He knew that if he called his dad there wouldn’t be an answer. He stared at the last phone number he had for Sam. He picked up the hospital phone so that Sam wouldn’t block the number and he dialed.

“Hello?” Sam picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean smiled but on the other end Sam’s face fell.

“Dean.”

“Don’t sound too happy to hear from me.” Dean held the phone away from himself as he coughed and winced from the pain in his chest. He didn’t know why he even called. There was no point to telling his brother anything that was happening.

“Why are you calling me, Dean?”

“Well, I figured four years was long enough and one of us had to pick up the phone. Am I right?”

“Bye, Dean.” Sam hung up and put his phone on silent.

Dean put down the phone and looked back up at the tv, silently cursing daytime television. When Dean woke up again it was evening and his small tv was still on. He turned it off and called Sam’s phone with his cell phone. Straight to voicemail.

“I’m going to text you the address where the car is. She’s yours now so you better take care of her. If you don’t, I’ll haunt your ass.” Dean smirked a little and sighed. “Bye, Sammy.”

 

Sam ignored the text from the unknown number that only read a single address. He didn’t call his voicemail. He unmuted his phone after class and sat in his apartment doing homework when his phone rang again and it was a hospital.

“Yes, this is Sam Winchester.”

“Your number was listed as next of kin for one Dean Winchester. Is this correct?”

“What happened to Dean?” Sam felt his heart pounding in his chest.

“Dean passed away this morning.” Sam swallowed hard and closed his eyes. It was different reading it on the news when he knew it wasn’t true. His brother couldn’t be dead. “I’m very sorry for your loss, sir.” The voice seemed to fade as it asked Sam to come to the hospital to collect Dean’s things and make arrangements. Eventually the call ended and Sam sat at the table staring at his phone.

“Sweetie?” Jessica closed the apartment door behind her and Sam got up from his seat. “Whoa. Are you okay?” She asked as she noticed the glossed over look and the lack of color to his face.

“I have to go to a hospital to make arrangements.” Sam said remotely as he walked to their room and took out a suitcase.

“What are you talking about?”

“My brother died. This morning.” Sam shoved a pile of clothes into the suitcase without looking at what he grabbed and zipped it shut. “I have to go-”

“Make arrangements. I heard. I think you need to sit down and drink some water. You don’t look too good,” Jessica said with creased brows. Sam didn’t listen. He leaned down and kissed her cheek with a soft “I love you,” and left.

Sam returned to Stanford a few days later with a black Chevy Impala and a duffel of his brother’s things. He walked into the apartment and sighed with the relief that comes with coming home after a stressful time away from home. He heard the shower running and closed his eyes, leaning back on the bed. Something dripped on his forehead and cheek. He opened his eyes to the horror of Jessica, dead, on the ceiling. Flames erupted around her.

A firefighter pulled Sam from his burning apartment and when Sam was deemed “okay.” It was Sam who began tracking down John Winchester in the hopes of finding the demon who had killed his mother and girlfriend.


End file.
